Barbar
pt-br:Bárbaro hu:Barbarian |Angriffsgeschwindigkeit =1 |Reichweite =0,4 Felder |Kasernen-Level =1 }} center|250px|link= "Dieser furchtlose Krieger vertraut auf seine mächtigen Muskeln und seinen auffallenden Schnurrbart, um in feindlichen Dörfern für Verwüstung zu sorgen. Lass eine Horde Barbaren frei und genieße das Chaos!" ---- Einleitung * Der Barbar ist ein Mann mit einem wütenden und kampfbereiten Ausdruck, kurzgeschorenen blonden Haaren und einem langen gelben Schnurrbart. Er trägt einen braunen Kilt mit einem Ledergürtel und einer aus Stahl hergestellten schildförmigen Schnalle, die anzeigt, dass er wahrscheinlich ein schottischer Krieger ist. Er hat außerdem noch Armbänder mit Stacheln an beiden Armen sowie ein breites Kurzschwert in seiner Rechten. Er trägt ein Paar Ledersandalen an seinen Füßen. * Der Barbar ist die erste Truppe, die in der Kaserne ausgebildet werden kann. * Der Barbar ist eine der günstigsten Truppen im Spiel. ---- Offensiv-Strategie * Barbaren können zwar nicht viel Schaden vertragen, eignen sich aber in großer Zahl prima als "menschliche Schilde" und Mauerbrecher-Ersatz. Allerdings müssen vorher die Außengebäude zerstört werden, bevor die Barbaren die Mauern angreifen, die in die Mitte führen. * Wenn man Barbaren vor Bogenschützen/Magier stellt, nehmen sie den Schaden auf und die Bogenschützen/Magier können in Ruhe die Gebäude zerstören. * Barbaren werden unter anderem in der Farmtaktik BAM (Barbarian, Archer & Minion = Barbaren, Bogenschützen und Lakaien) verwendet. In dieser Taktik dient er als "Tank". Zusammen mit den Bogenschützen soll er den Weg zu den Lagern freiräumen und dabei die Aufmerksamkeit der Verteidigung auf sich ziehen, damit die Bogenschützen die Gebäude zerstören können. * Das Verhalten gegenüber Clanburgtruppen oder Helden lässt leider zu wünschen übrig. Wenn die Clanburgtruppen oder Helden hinter der Mauer stehen, muss der Barbar zuerst die Mauer zerstören, um die Helden oder Clanburgtruppen zu erreichen. * Da Barbaren oft einen eigenen Willen haben, was ihre Ziele betrifft, empfiehlt es sich immer, erst einen Barbaren loszuschicken, um zu überprüfen, welches Gebäude er angreift. Wenn das gewünschte Ziel anvisiert wird, sollte man dort die restliche Anzahl der gewünschten Barbaren platzieren. Wenn das gewünschte Ziel nicht anvisiert wird, muss das Ziel zerstört werden oder ein anderer Standort ausgewählt werden. * Da Barbaren, wenn sie Mauern zerstören, viel Schaden einstecken müssen, aber der Mauer wenig Schaden zufügen, ist es empfehlenswert, dort einen Heilungs-, Wut-, Sprungzauber oder einige andere Truppen als Ablenkung (z. B. Riesen), die den Schaden aufnehmen können, einzusetzen. * Man sollte die Barbaren gleichmäßig verteilen, damit nicht alle Verteidigungen mit Flächenschaden (z. B. Magierturm) die Barbaren angreifen. Flächenschaden sind gegen viele kleine Truppen, wie dem Barbar, sehr mächtig. * Der Barbar hat kein bevorzugtes Ziel und greift daher immer das Gebäude in unmittelbarer Nähe an. Sind die Gebäude außerhalb der Mauer zu weit entfernt, greift der Barbar die Mauer an, um das Gebäude dahinter zu zerstören. * Wenn ein Minenwerfer von einem Barbar angegriffen wird, kann der Barbar von diesem nicht getroffen werden. * Barbaren handeln ähnlich wie Riesen, während sie weit weniger Trefferpunkte als diese haben und kein Lieblingsziel besitzen, hat eine Gruppe von fünf Barbaren (benötigen 5 Truppenplätze wie ein Riese) nur ca. 75% der Trefferpunkte eines Riesen auf dem gleichen Level, haben dafür aber fast 4-mal so viel Schaden/s (und kosten nur ca. 20-25% des Elixiers zum Trainieren). Beachte, dass diese Strategie weit weniger wirksam ist, wenn Flächenschäden (Magiertürme und Minenwerfer) in der Nähe sind, da sie alle Barbaren auf einmal relativ schnell schädigen und vernichten können. Außerdem gehen Riesen direkt auf Verteidigungen, Barbaren nicht! Defensiv-Strategie * Barbaren sind eine ausgezeichnete Wahl für die Clanburg, weil sie relativ hohe Trefferpunkte und Schaden/s für einen einzelnen Wohnraum haben. Sie können in der Gruppe eine erhebliche Menge an Schaden aufnehmen und lenken so die angreifenden Truppen ab. Weil ihr Wohnraum so gering ist, ist man in der Lage, viele Barbaren in seiner Clanburg zu haben. Daher ist es auch zeitaufwendig, sie zu vernichten. ** Jedoch sollte man, da Barbaren nicht in der Lage sind, Lufttruppen anzuvisieren, dazu noch Bogenschützen oder ähnliche Truppen in der Clanburg haben. * Der Barbar kommt nur heraus, wenn Bodentruppen unter den angreifenden Truppen sind. Wenn zum Beispiel nur Ballons, Drachen, Lakaien, Lavahunde, Heiler oder Drachenbabys angreifen, werden die Barbaren in der Clanburg verweilen. * Die Barbaren rennen immer direkt an die feindlichen Truppen heran, da sie Nahkampftruppen sind und somit eine sehr kurze Reichweite haben. * Da Barbaren relativ geringe Trefferpunkte haben, können sie bereits durch eine Level 1-Riesenbombe getötet werden. Um möglichst viele Barbaren damit zerstören zu können, sollte diese im Inneren des Dorfes oder hinter einem Gebäude platziert werden, damit die Barbaren dorthin laufen müssen und nicht dort gesetzt werden können. * Da Barbaren am Effektivsten in der Masse sind, wird meist mit vielen Barbaren auf einmal angegriffen. Das heißt, dass viele schwache Truppen kommen, gegen die Flächenschäden (Magiertürme und Minenwerfer) am Effektivsten sind. * Um sich vor Barbaren zu schützen, sollten die Flächenschäden über das Dorf verteilt stehen, um möglichst viele Bereiche zu schützen. ---- Verbesserungs-Unterschiede * Mit Level 3 erhält der Barbar ein Lederstirnband mit einer Silberspitze und ein größeres Schwert. * Mit Level 5 erhält der Barbar einen Wikingerhelm und ein goldenes Schwert. * Mit Level 6 wird das Design des Barbaren düsterer. Mit einem gehörnten Helm, einem dunklen Eisenschwert und der dunkleren Bekleidung wirkt der Barbar noch furchteinflössender. * Mit Level 7 werden die Hörner des Helmes nach vorne gekrümmt und gold gefärbt. Sein Schwert glüht jetzt und verrichtet so noch mehr Schaden als zuvor! Der Helm sowie seine Schnalle bekommt ebenfalls einen goldenen Strich. ---- Sonstige Informationen * Von den drei Gruppe 1-Truppen (Barbar, Bogenschütze und Kobold) hat der Barbar die höchsten Trefferpunkte. * Er ist von diesen Truppen die Langsamste, aber der am schnellsten zu trainierende. * Wenn man auf ein Armeelager tippt, heben alle Barbaren darin kurz ihr Schwert. * Zusammen mit dem Kobold ist der Barbar die günstigste Standardtruppe im Spiel. * Es gibt auch einen auf dem Barbar basierenden Helden, den Barbarenkönig. ** Das Level, in welchem der Barbar sich befindet, ist der gleiche Level bei der Funktion des Barbarenkönigs, wenn die Eiserne Faust aktiviert wird. * Man kann maximal 240 Barbaren auf einmal in den Armeelagern haben. Diese Zahl erhöht sich auf 275, wenn die 35 zusätzlichen Clanburgtruppen dazugezählt werden. Zählt man die Barbaren, die der Barbarenkönig auf seinem höchsten Level durch Aktivieren der Fähigkeit erscheinen lässt, hinzu, kann man sogar mit ganzen 295 Barbaren auf einmal angreifen. * Sobald die feindlichen Truppen besiegt wurden (Helden- und Clanburgtruppen), werden sie das am nächsten liegende Gebäude angreifen. * Durch das Barbaren- und Drachen-Event konnte man vom 29. Januar bis 5. Februar 2015 die Barbaren 5-mal schneller trainieren. * Es gibt sowohl Barbaren, die mit der Linken, als auch welche, die mit der rechten Hand zuschlagen. Je nachdem, in welche Richtung sie blicken, halten sie ihr Schwert dementsprechend in ihrer Hand. ---- Ausbaustufen |Entwicklungskosten 3 =150.000 |Entwicklungskosten 4 =500.000 |Entwicklungskosten 5 =1.500.000 |Entwicklungskosten 6 =4.500.000 |Entwicklungskosten 7 =6.000.000 |Entwicklungskosten 8 = |Entwicklungskosten 9 = |Dauer 1 =- |Dauer 2 =6 Stunden |Dauer 3 =1 Tag |Dauer 4 =3 Tage |Dauer 5 =5 Tage |Dauer 6 =10 Tage |Dauer 7 =14 Tage |Dauer 8 = |Dauer 9 = |Schaden/s 1 =8 |Schaden/s 2 =11 |Schaden/s 3 =14 |Schaden/s 4 =18 |Schaden/s 5 =23 |Schaden/s 6 =26 |Schaden/s 7 =30 |Schaden/s 8 = |Schaden/s 9 = |Trefferpunkte 1 =45 |Trefferpunkte 2 =54 |Trefferpunkte 3 =65 |Trefferpunkte 4 =78 |Trefferpunkte 5 =95 |Trefferpunkte 6 =110 |Trefferpunkte 7 =125 |Trefferpunkte 8 = |Trefferpunkte 9 = |Baukosten 1 =25 |Baukosten 2 =40 |Baukosten 3 =60 |Baukosten 4 =100 |Baukosten 5 =150 |Baukosten 6 =200 |Baukosten 7 =250 |Baukosten 8 = |Baukosten 9 = |Baukosten 10 = |Baukosten 11 = |Baukosten 12 = |Baukosten 13 = |Baukosten 14 = |Baukosten 15 = |Labor-Lvl. 1 =- |Labor-Lvl. 2 =1 |Labor-Lvl. 3 =3 |Labor-Lvl. 4 =5 |Labor-Lvl. 5 =6 |Labor-Lvl. 6 =7 |Labor-Lvl. 7 =8 |Labor-Lvl. 8 = }} Bilder & Videos Flight of the Barbarian (Official TV Commercial) Barbar.jpg Clash of Clans ABC I Truppen Barbar Barbarian & Archer Attack (feat. Staude) Kategorie:Truppen Kategorie:Bodentruppen